


Ellen the Nephilim

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dean is Not Amused, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pre-Season/Series 11, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: During a morning run, Sam discovers an egg.





	Ellen the Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/gifts).



On an early Sunday morning, Sam came across a tiny egg. It was all alone, sitting on grass dampened by midnight's rain. Sam didn't think it was an ordinary egg, judging by the dull pink surface of the shell, and there were no bird's nest nearby.

Sam decided to take it home and see if he could hatch it. The egg was tiny enough that it disappeared into his shirt pocket and Sam could return home without Dean suspecting a thing. Sam had a feeling Dean would try to boil it the minute he got the chance.

Sam kept the tiny egg on a pile of old shirts on his desk. He made sure it was warm and cozy. He also made sure no one snuck into his room and found it. For the sake of the egg's safety, Sam spent the afternoon re-teaching Castiel the importance of doors and knocking.

By Monday morning, Sam woke up to find the egg looking suspiciously larger than it did the previous day. After two days, the tiny egg was no longer tiny and was bigger than the palm of Sam's hand. In fact, the egg was bigger than both of Sam's hands combined, and its shell was the color of hot pink.

When Sam turned off the lights to go to sleep that night, he noticed that the egg also sparkled.

Sam refused to tell Dean about it, usually he would when strange things happened, but he doubted the egg had anything malevolent inside it. He felt that there was nothing to worry about, and if there was, he'd deal with it himself. He was a grown man now, wasn't he?

The egg now larger than before, Sam piled even more clothes under and around it. Soon, the makeshift nest took up most of the desk's surface. Sam slept on Thursday night wondering if the egg was going to hatch all of a sudden. He was a bit worried whatever was growing inside the egg would sneak out of his room and spook Dean and Castiel.

His worries led to a nightmare, and he awoke the following morning utterly relieved that the egg had not yet hatched.

It took until Friday night, just before Sam's heavy eyelids closed, for cracks to appear on the egg's shell. Sam inspected the area, but found the shell still sturdy and hard to break. He knocked it a few times and found the surface of the desk to be harder. By then, the egg was big enough to carry in his arms, and it was indeed sparkling. It was beautiful, and quite terrifying, yet Sam trusted the unknown resident inside.

When Sam woke up on a Saturday morning, just before dawn, he realized the egg had cracked open. Two halves of the egg shell sat empty on his desk, and Sam noticed his bedroom door was open.

He searched the bunker for the unknown resident. He looked under the tables and inside Dean's room, but found no one. Eventually, he had to confess to Dean and Castiel what he had been keeping. Dean complained in his face for half an hour, while Castiel observed the egg remains and told Sam, quite bluntly, that...

"This was an angel's egg."

The realization that Sam had been keeping an unborn angel in his room shocked the brothers. Castiel insisted that no baby angel had walked around the bunker last night, since he would have noticed, being the only one up at night. The three then searched again, until they were led back to Sam's room, to Sam's closet, where...

A little girl with pink wings slept peacefully in a messy pile of clothes.

"How did you not notice it was in there!?"

No one could provide an answer, just a sigh of relief that the baby angel hadn't escaped. When asked why the baby angel had a human form, Castiel told them that eggs fertilize much like fish eggs do. The mother delivers the eggs, while the father passes on the DNA. Castiel then stoically told them that the angel had inherited Sam's DNA through his clothing and from physical contact.

Which meant Sam was the dad, and that the baby angel was a Nephilim.

The three decided, almost instantly, to find out who the 'other parent' was. Castiel went to Heaven to ask questions, and while Sam and Dean fretted over how to deal with the sleeping half-angel, Castiel came back in time to tell them, once again in his matter-of-fact voice, that...

"Heaven was doing what you humans call "spring cleaning". They found an egg left behind by Lucifer and threw it out."

Dean was more than furious to learn that Sam and the Devil were the biological parents of a baby half-angel. Sam was bewildered, though despite Dean's suggestions to "throw it in the pit" and Castiel's insistence that Sam "think wisely", Sam chose to spare the child of a horrible fate.

He still remembered the death of his monster niece, Emma, and he didn't want to repeat the cycle.

Sam was forced to lock himself in his room to protect the sleeping child from Dean's wrath. Dean didn't trust anything Lucifer-related, and Castiel shared Dean's mindset. Sam held his sleeping daughter close as the other two pleaded with him to "come out" and surrender "the spawn".

The noise eventually woke the girl up, and she wailed.

The cries silenced the complaints coming from outside, allowing Sam to be at peace with his newborn daughter. He sang lullabies to calm her down, and as he did, he observed her human features. She resembled a toddler, with chestnut hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she had tiny wings that were soft to the touch. She had dressed herself in a shirt she must have found in one of the spare rooms. It was too big, but she looked comfortable in it.

Sam held her close as he sat on his bed until evening, when Dean returned to his bedroom door to apologize. He and Castiel agreed to work things out properly, so Sam introduced the duo to his daughter: Ellen.

Little Ellen fed on bottles of honey and milk, both of which served to help her become strong. Her wings began to flap and within three days, she was hovering in the air. After five days, she could walk, and after a week, she could pop up in rooms, uncaring if anyone was naked in the shower or asleep in bed.

Sooner rather than later, Sam decided that he should let his daughter know about her absent father. The desire displeased both Dean and Castiel, but after little Ellen herself asked to know why there was a _Papa_ and no _Mama_ , the three contacted Rowena and snuck into Hell.

It was the last place they wanted the young Nephilim to be, but Sam deeply wanted her to see her mother, even if her mother was technically a male angel, or at least an angel who preferred male vessels. Rowena cast a spell that allowed Lucifer's conscience to be projected outside of The Cage.

Lucifer, in the guise of his first vessel Nick, greeted everyone with a smirk that hinted he was both delighted and annoyed to see everyone. Sam, Dean and Castiel looked back at him with apprehension, while Rowena silently fangirled. Lucifer's eyes roamed the four, until he landed on the little half-angel in Sam's arms.

Ellen greeted him with a knowing smile.

"Mama!"

The whole area fell silent for more than two minutes. To Sam's surprise, there was hardly any confusion on Lucifer's face, it's like he _knew_ who the girl was, like he remembered the egg he had left behind. As he and his daughter stared at each other, Lucifer began to tear up.

"S-Sam..." Lucifer mumbled. "....you....fertilized my egg?"

Sam wanted to say that it was unintentional, even though it wasn't. He hadn't meant to raise Lucifer's child, but he had made the decision to keep the egg anyway, despite the possible bad outcomes. Sam chose not to voice his slight discomfort either, because Lucifer looked _so happy_ it hurt.

Dean, Castiel and Rowena all stood dumbfounded. Only Ellen was smiling like someone who had just hit the jackpot.

"C-Can I...hold her?"

Sam relented, Lucifer's face morphing into an excellent kicked puppy face that within seconds Sam was slipping his daughter through the bars of the cage Lucifer was projected inside of. Lucifer held his daughter with eyes full of wonder. He was happy, he was truly happy to be a father to a child who was also Sam's (which creeped Dean out).

To everyone's chagrin, Lucifer insisted that he leave The Cage so he could raise his daughter with Sam. No one liked the idea, even though Lucifer promised again and again and again that he would be nice.

In the end, Lucifer was allowed to appear in the bunker as a weak, yet tangible projection.

Lucifer was a doting parent, while Sam found himself being the stern one. They each took turns singing lullabies and feeding Ellen. They looked in every way like a happy couple. Sam refused to reveal that maybe some nights, they took their roles a little too seriously.

On Ellen's second birthday, Lucifer and Michael were freed from The Cage.

Michael went back to Heaven, while Lucifer spent his days caring for Ellen alongside Sam. They became happy, so happy that even Dean grew jealous. Although Crowley started targeting both Lucifer and Ellen once he found out about them, Sam was there to protect his loved ones. 

After a few more years, Sam believed he was happier than he could ever be.

He had a beautiful daughter, a caring lover, an overprotective brother, a friendly angel, and a world of monsters to hunt.

Yeah, he was happy.

 

 


End file.
